


Du fantasme à la réalité

by MaevaCerise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Après lycée, Couple, F/M, Lycée, Romance, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevaCerise/pseuds/MaevaCerise
Summary: Énora est une jeune femme indépendante et ambitieuse qui trouvera en son professeur de langues au lycée un fantasme vivant. La vie continuant son cours, elle ne s'attend pas à ce que leurs routes se recroisent.





	1. Le lycée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thelxinoe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thelxinoe).



> C'est une véritable joie d'apporter ma pierre à l'édifice « Secret Santa » du Collectif NONAMEet d'offrir cette histoire en quatre chapitres à Thelxinoe pour Noël ! J'espère vraiment que tu prendras plaisir à lire ce que je t'ai concocté et j'ai vraiment essayé au mieux de respecter tes souhaits. Je te propose un chapitre par jour.  
> Joyeux Noël et vive les fictions originales !  
> Merci beaucoup au collectifNONAME et aux warriors à paillettes pour offrir des projets attractifs, collectifs et stimulants comme le Secret Santa. Surtout que les auteurs de fanfictions et de fictions originales peuvent participer sans problème.  
> Je remercie en particulier Ongi Ei pour son soutien à toute épreuve tout le long de l'écriture, pour sa correction claire et efficace et pour ses propos rassurants. C'est avec plaisir si j'ai la chance de collaborer de nouveau avec toi.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La première fois qu'Énora rencontra l'homme de sa vie, elle ne se douta pas de son importance. Pourtant, elle se souvenait très bien de cette première rencontre lors de sa dernière année au lycée, parce que quoi qu'elle en dise, il avait été son premier « crush » d'adolescente, pas vraiment sérieux mais qui l'avait surprise et l'avait transformée en petit tas de gelée rougissante chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Et, comble du malheur, le fait qu'elle soit la meilleure dans ce cours n'avait fait que consolider les moqueries en les renforçant de l'adjectif de « chouchoute ».

Énora, depuis sa tendre enfance avait toujours eu ce petit côté studieux et curieux qui faisait que la famille, les études et les liens de confiance avaient la gageure sur le reste. Ambitieuse, fière et bûcheuse, elle était plus souvent portée sur l'acquisition de savoir pouvant lui servir que sur les sorties à des soirées ou des fêtes comme la plupart des jeunes. Que vous ne vous mépreniez pas, Énora n'était absolument pas le modèle de l'intello renfermée sur elle-même et ce monde de savoirs à sa disposition. Au contraire, Énora était sociable, avait des amis proches mais refusait simplement la course à la popularité à laquelle elle aurait pu prétendre comme Dorian son aîné de deux ans ou Floranie sa cadette de trois ans. Elle n'était pas intéressée par l'idée d'avoir un petit ami juste pour avoir un petit ami ou d'avoir une foule d'admirateurs lui tournant autour.

Si les trois avaient en commun un physique gracieux hérité de leurs parents, leurs personnalités différaient. Dorian était un leader des foules, aimant et jouant de sa popularité et un ardent protecteur de ses petites sœurs. Aucun doute que si elle était restée dans son sillage, Énora serait devenue aussi une sorte de coqueluche pour ses camarades, mais elle n'aspirait pas à cela. Floranie, sa plus jeune sœur, était aussi très différente d'elle, une adorable rêveuse à choyer, dont le charme et la sensibilité donnait envie de jouer les princes charmants.

Énora avait toujours été plus pragmatique et indépendante que les membres de sa fratrie. Certains pouvaient penser qu'elle était snob, fière et suffisante- peut-être même était-ce vrai - mais Énora considérait plutôt avoir bonne conscience de sa personnalité et de sa valeur, et se donnant à fond pour mener à bien ses projets. Loin de prendre le temps de vivre comme les autres jeunes, Énora devait à sa famille et ses amis d'enfance de ne pas être une asociale finie.

Dès le collège, elle avait déjà une vague idée de son projet professionnel et s'était orientée dans une section internationale servant ses intérêts. Son choix s'était porté sur la section anglo-américaine. Heureusement, les membres de sa classe au lycée étaient suffisamment matures –bien que très délurés – pour comprendre l'intérêt des études pour leur devenir et l'ambiance était aussi stimulante qu'agréable. En outre, deux de ses plus proches amis, Alexandre et Bénédicte suivaient son cursus, ce qui faisait qu'elle n'était jamais vraiment seule.

D'ailleurs, ce jour-là était une journée presque comme les autres, et Énora patientait dans sa salle de cours avec les autres élèves. Elle se faisait la réflexion hautement philosophique que souvent, les gens pensent que ce qui se passe sur les bancs du lycée ou de la fac est totalement dissemblable du monde professionnel. Pourtant, pour elle, il était clair qu'il s'agissait dans un cas comme dans l'autre, d'un écosystème social où se retrouvent des codes et des savoirs de sociabilité et de socialisation, des méthodes de travail et d'apprentissage, un rapport à l'autorité et aux valeurs de la société, des intrigues et des drames en lien avec les sentiments ou le pouvoir. Elle ne comprenait donc pas l'insistance de son père à ce qu'elle profite de ses jeunes années pour être insouciante comme ses camarades alors qu'elle ne faisait que préparer son futur socioprofessionnel.

Bénédicte avait vicieusement interrompu sa réflexion en plantant un doigt dans ses côtés, et un petit cri de surprise lui échappa. Lui adressant un sourire canaille, son amie se recula prudemment, lançant mine de rien:

— Énora, tu vas rester ? Cela fait déjà vingt minutes et la moitié de la classe veut s'en aller. Je ne pense pas qu'il vienne, pour le coup.

La susnommée cligna des yeux, avant de soupirer légèrement et de se lever. Le remplaçant de leur professeur de Langue et littérature étrangères était supposé donner son premier cours aujourd'hui et brillait déjà par son absence. Ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'aider à asseoir son autorité. Énora était extrêmement critique envers les enseignants lorsque ceux-ci se révélaient incompétents et elle espérait que son retard n'était pas de mauvais augure pour la suite. Surtout vu l'importance de la matière. Elle sourit à son amie, lui confiant ses affaires :

— Je vais aller voir au secrétariat tout de même, puisqu'il doit normalement arriver aujourd'hui. Il s'est peut-être simplement perdu.

— Tu n'en penses pas un mot, avoue. Bon, je vais essayer de les retenir le temps que tu reviennes avec l'information. Mais dépêche !

Énora eut un petit sourire amusé, et d'un pas alerte, traversa la moitié de l'établissement heureusement vide à cette heure matinale où les gens étaient soit en cours, soit chez eux. Elle arrivait enfin vers le secrétariat lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un, au détour d'un couloir. L'homme qu'elle venait de heurter la rattrapa aisément avant qu'elle ne tombe à la renverse, lui offrant un magnifique sourire d'excuse.

— Vous allez bien ?

— Oui, oui, veuillez m'excuser, souffla Énora, un instant subjuguée par l'homme en face d'elle et par cet accent terriblement craquant.

Il avait parlé en anglais instinctivement et elle avait donc répondu pareillement, habituée avec les anglo-saxons dans sa classe. Une légère fragrance d'eau de Cologne, un peu épicée-boisée, émanait de lui, tandis qu'elle levait les yeux pour mieux le voir. Beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, il avait de magnifiques yeux bleu-gris, des cheveux bruns foncés presque noirs et l'ombre d'une barbe terriblement séduisante sur sa mâchoire carrée. Elle se détacha de lui, avant de se souvenir qu'elle était censée se dépêcher avant que sa classe - certes plus sérieuse que la moyenne mais n'exagérons quand même pas- ne file vers de plus verts pâturages. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'il la rappela, lui offrant un sourire un peu penaud. Il reprit cette fois-ci dans un français fluide, son accent américain et sa voix chaude la faisant fondre malgré elle, tout en lui montrant une feuille qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée.

— Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous pourriez juste...m'indiquer comment me rendre à une salle ? Je suis déjà en retard : votre secrétaire était trop occupée pour m'accompagner et ses explications ont été un peu nébuleuses.

Énora eut un sourire amusée, songeant qu'il avait du tomber sur la secrétaire qu'elle devait justement voir]. Elle lui prit le papier des mains et eut un petit rire devant les gribouillis, rire qui mourut en lisant le numéro de la salle.

— Ah...

— Il y a un problème ? Vous ne savez pas où elle est ?

— Non, non, j'en viens justement.

Énora attendit qu'il réalise et lorsqu'il le fit, il eut lui aussi un petit sourire amusé face à la coïncidence:

— J'ai donc trouvé ma guide. Je vous suis, alors.

Énora escorta donc son fameux professeur en direction de la salle qu'elle avait abandonnée un peu plus tôt, surprise que l'enseignante ou le directeur ne soit pas là pour l'accompagner, surtout qu'il semblait bien jeune. Elle en profita calmement pour répondre à ses questions sur là où ils en étaient du cours et la dynamique de la classe. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il saurait de suite affirmer son autorité. Pour la première fois, elle espérait que ses camarades fussent conciliants, surtout que le professeur semblait être à peine plus âgé qu'eux. En outre, elle sentait déjà que certaines de ses camarades n'hésiteraient pas à draguer ce beau spécimen américain ou à le titiller, remettant en cause son autorité et sa légitimité en tant que professeur. En même temps, s'il échouait face à eux, elle se sentirait étrangement déçue. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de sa salle, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de préciser:

\- C'est ici que se déroule la majorité de nos cours de Langue et Littérature. Donc pour notre classe, vous n'avez qu'à retenir l'emplacement de cette salle.

Énora ne sut que dire d'autre et retint le « Bonne chance » qui faillit lui échapper. Elle ouvrit la porte, regagnant le premier rang à côté de Bénédicte, pendant que le professeur se dirigeait vers le bureau et posait ses affaires. La classe s'était tue, se rasseyant avec lenteur. Lorsque ce fut fait, il commença à se présenter et si Énora avait eu peur pour lui, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de raison. Il avait une prestance et une aisance visibles face à la foule et ne parlait qu'en anglais, d'un timbre fluide mais compréhensible.

S'excusant de son retard et se présentant, le professeur Daniel Williams précisa qu'il remplacerait sa prédécesseure Madame Martinez jusqu'à la fin de cette année scolaire. Il proposa ensuite un tour de table à chacun pour se présenter et expliquer sa présence dans la section internationale (motivation, objectifs professionnels, etc.). Il laissa le choix aux élèves de s'exprimer en anglais ou en français. Lorsque ce fut au tour d'Énora, elle se sentit inexplicablement gênée non pas parce qu'elle était l'une des seules à avoir exactement une idée précise du métier qu'elle voulait faire au lieu d'une simple idée d'orientation ou de branche professionnelle, mais parce que l'enseignant l'observait avec attention :

—Je m'appelle Énora Ferrier, j'ai choisi de préparer un bac ES dans la section internationale américaine car je veux devenir juriste d'entreprise dans une organisation internationale.

— Vous avez déjà prévu ce que vous allez faire après le bac ?

— Oui, rougit Énora qui ne s'y attendait pas, vu qu'en général les autres professeurs s'arrêtaient de la questionner une fois qu'elle avait dit le métier qu'elle voulait faire.

— Et donc ?

Le professeur Williams avait un sourire amusé, attendant visiblement qu'elle développe et elle entendit les rires de ses camarades qui la voyaient pour la première fois décontenancée.

— Je vais intégrer une faculté de droit spécialisée dans le droit des affaires et management internationaux.

Énora se rassit aussitôt qu'il eut hoché la tête et il passa au suivant. Bénédicte se pencha vers elle discrètement, pouffant presque :

— Eh bien, dis donc, qui aurait cru que la grande Énora rougirait devant le séduisant professeur qu'elle nous a amené.

— Chut... Tu racontes n'importe quoi et il pourrait t'entendre.

Bénédicte eut un autre petit rire avant d'écouter distraitement les autres passer. Le professeur leur jeta un simple regard, notant quelques informations sur un petit calepin avant d'expliquer la façon dont ses cours allaient se dérouler et les modalités d'évaluation. Il avait prévu une évaluation sur table, des devoirs à la maison, mais aussi une évaluation continue à l'oral pour que chacun participe et s'améliore en anglais. Il ne fit pas de speech sur les attentes pour le bac puisque l'enseignante avait déjà dû leur en parler, mais mentionna qu'il leur donnerait les clés de réussite autant pour cette épreuve que pour la suite de leur cursus en université.

Les deux heures de cours suivantes parurent extrêmement courtes et paradoxalement clairement trop longues à Énora. Non seulement le professeur était intéressant mais il avait un humour et un charisme naturel qui faisait qu'on n'avait pas envie de le mettre en défaut. Il gérait sa matière et arrivait à la rendre beaucoup plus abordable et passionnante que Madame Martinez. Le seul ennui était l'inévitable besoin d'Énora de participer. Enfin , elle en avait l'habitude bien entendu, pour demander des éclaircissements ou pour répondre aux questions des enseignants, mais là, elle se rendait compte que c'était surtout pour obtenir l'attention du professeur sur elle. En même temps, quelle idée de porter une attention soutenue à chaque personne qui prenait la parole dans son cours ?

Oh mon dieu, elle n'était pas sérieusement en train d'avoir un faible pour son professeur, n'est-ce pas ? Elle qui se croyait au-dessus de cela... En plus, ses camarades, beaucoup plus participatifs que dans les autres cours eux aussi, semblaient avoir compris la situation à la manière dont elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir quand le professeur Williams concentrait son attention sur elle. Oh gosh, elle était mal, surtout avec les deux séances de trois heures de cours dans la semaine qu'elle aurait avec lui. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin de la dernière heure, Énora ressentit un soulagement intense, rangeant ses affaires sans un mot alors que ses amis la taquinaient. Elle ne se doutait pas que cela n'était qu'un bref avant-goût des prochains mois avant l'obtention de son bac.

Les cours suivants avaient été un véritable délice et une véritable torture pour Énora. Véritable délice car le professeur Williams faisait du moindre sujet abordé un élément de curiosité, l'incitant à vouloir en apprendre plus. L'enseignant savait être passionnant car passionné, encourageant les débats et les échanges mais sans désordre et sans affirmations argumentées. Il encourageait chaque élève, même ceux ayant des difficultés, dès lorsqu'ils faisaient des efforts. Le professeur Williams était, par contre, étonnamment sévère à partir du moment où des élèves dérangeaient le travail de la classe ou bâclaient les devoirs, n'hésitant pas à dire avec franchise et fermeté ce qui n'allait pas ou à remettre un élève à sa place lorsqu'il le jugeait nécessaire. Énora était aux anges, ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'admirer pour tout cela, de l'écouter parler totalement sous le charme et de donner le meilleur d'elle-même pour pouvoir se montrer digne de lui et de son enseignement.

Non pas qu'elle en eut besoin, Énora avait la chance d'être une excellente élève sans se flatter nullement, mais elle voulait que ce professeur la reconnaisse pour cela. Pas comme les autres filles de sa classe qui papillonnaient des cils devant lui ou s'habillaient de la manière la plus avantageuse possible dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention. L'avantage étant que le professeur semblait plus sensible à un bon argumentaire qu'à un beau décolleté. Non pas qu'Énora ne fut pas belle, elle l'était réellement et aimait choisir des tenues élégantes et soignées pour se mettre en valeur, surtout les jours où elle avait cours avec son enseignant préféré.

Énora appréciait autant la manière de faire les cours que celui qui les dispensait tout simplement. Elle faisait en sorte d'avoir une participation continue et des rendus de qualité rien que pour l'entendre lui dire ce qu'elle avait bien fait, ce qu'elle pourrait améliorer ou les autres angles de vue qu'elle aurait pu aborder sur tel ou tel sujet ou ouvrage. Énora adorait la façon dont il modulait sa voix lorsqu'il était satisfait, et elle avait toujours l'impression qu'elle pourrait en défaillir à la sortie du cours. C'était terriblement mortifiant pour elle de se rendre compte que finalement elle pouvait se comporter comme une véritable midinette et les autres élèves n'hésitaient pas à la charrier. Surtout que dans les autres cours, elle était beaucoup plus elle-même, toujours assidue et participative mais davantage maîtresse de ses émotions et bien plus sûre d'elle...

Alexandre avait plutôt été amusé de ce petit coup de foudre d'adolescente qui prouvait qu'elle était bien une jeune fille normale. En quoi baver sur son professeur la rendait-il normale ? Surtout que la normalité était très subjective à son goût, mais bon, Énora savait qu'Alexandre était curieux de qui réussirait à briguer la place de petit ami et trouvait mignonne son amourette. Bénédicte, si, au départ, avait été amusée de la situation, avait été plus inquiète de voir ce « crush » durer pendant les six mois précédents les épreuves du baccalauréat. À l'évidence, elle craignait que son amie ne finisse par réellement tomber amoureuse de l'enseignant et n'en souffre.

Mais Énora, aussi fort soit son attachement pour l'enseignant, avait conscience qu'il était inaccessible, quoi qu'en disent ses émotions. Il était prof et elle élève, il était adulte et elle n'aurait sa majorité que début août. En dehors de son âge, 24 ans, de son identité, donnée en cours (Daniel Williams, franco-américain), de sa date de naissance et de son signe astrologique (17 novembre-Scorpion), de son style vestimentaire favori (Décontracté mais élégant), de son eau de Cologne préférée (boisée et épicée), du modèle de sa voiture et de la marque de son téléphone, Énora ne savait rien de lui. Et non, elle n'était pas une stalkeuse, elle avait glané inconsciemment ces informations au fil des mois sans même sans rendre compte. Bénédicte en aurait pleuré de dépit si les examens n'étaient pas arrivés si vite.

La période des révisions fut particulièrement éprouvante pour tous, surtout qu'Énora visait l'excellence ou du moins le meilleur de ce qu'elle pourrait donner. Énora savait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour l'obtention de son bac, non Énora qui avait déjà postulé pour sa faculté voulait rien de moins qu'un Très bien. Sa mère avait eu cette mention-là au bac, et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi cela ne serait pas son cas, au vu du travail qu'elle fournissait et de son intellect.

Énora s'était souvenue du jour particulier où elle était allée au lycée pour voir ses résultats et de la cérémonie de fin d'études à l'américaine avec ces deux amis et leurs familles. Énora avait réussi à s'en sortir brillament avec une mention Très bien, de justesse la même mention pour Bénédicte et Alexandre était satisfait de sa mention Bien. Vêtus d'une toge et d'un chapeau, comme leurs homologues américains, il y avait eu une présentation de leur travail, le diaporama sur leur voyage d'études en Première à New York. Elle avait été heureuse que ses parents, son frère et sa sœur voient ainsi ce qu'elle avait fait et savourait l'aspect un peu solennel de cette cérémonie, même si la toge ne la mettait guère en valeur à son goût.

La remise des certificats de fin d'études était allée de pair avec la distribution des « Yearbooks » que son aîné avait laconiquement appelé « album de promotion ». Un point de profonde satisfaction pour elle était qu'elle avait dedans la photo du professeur Daniel Williams et surtout qu'elle espérait pouvoir lui faire écrire un mot. Bénédicte l'avait traitée de groupie, ce qui l'avait quelque peu mortifiée, mais quitte à ne plus jamais le revoir, elle voulait garder cette trace supplémentaire de lui. Elle se souvenait vaguement de ses professeurs qui étaient venus la féliciter et avaient désiré écrire dans son Yearbook et de sa résignation à ne pas réussir à croiser le seul qu'elle voulait.

Ce fut une surprise quand son professeur préféré vint la rencontrer alors que la cérémonie était finie et qu'elle était à la recherche de sa petite sœur qui n'était toujours pas revenue des toilettes. Il lui avait signé son Yearbook tout en la félicitant avec cet accent suave qui faisait naître des papillons dans son ventre. Il l'avait encouragée à ne jamais perdre de vue ses objectifs, avait ajouté qu'il croyait en sa capacité à devenir celle qu'elle voulait être et qu'il lui souhaitait le meilleur, autant dans sa future vie professionnelle que personnelle.

Floranie avait interrompu ce moment en revenant, jetant un œil à son professeur avant de demander si elle pouvait embarquer ce beau spécimen à la maison. La honte avait fait rougir Énora de la nuque aux oreilles et elle s'était excusée envers son professeur avant de filer retrouver sa famille, entraînant sa cadette à sa suite. À cette époque, elle était persuadée que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait et une sensation douce-amère ne l'avait pas quittée à cette idée.


	2. Réussite professionnelle

Une fois son baccalauréat obtenu et son chagrin de ne plus revoir le délicieux professeur de Langues et Littératures étrangères apaisé, Énora avait attendu avec impatience que son dossier pour la double licence Droit-Langues étrangères appliquées soit accepté, surtout que la capacité d'accueil était de moins de quarante étudiants par option. La jeune fille avait déjà choisi la sienne : Juriste trilingues d'affaire, en reprenant le couple de langues qu'elle suivait déjà avant son bac. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être refusé au vu de ses notes et de l'appréciation que son professeur principal avait joint à son dossier.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle fut admise, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sauter au cou de son frère. Celui-ci avait ri, tapotant sa tête, l'air de dire « Allons, petite sœur, comme si tu ne savais pas que tu l'aurais » alors même qu'il n'avait cessé de protester à l'idée qu'elle s'éloigne trop de la maison. Cela l'avait fait rire et elle avait aussitôt appelé Bénédicte et Alexandre pour s'ils avaient été eux aussi admis dans les facultés qu'ils voulaient. Une fois confirmation qu'ils n'avaient pas eu trop de difficulté de ce côté-là, ils avaient mené un conciliabule lors d'une soirée pyjama chez Bénédicte. Alexandre avait râlé, comme d'habitude, sur le terme « Soirée pyjama » qui faisait rire sa famille, proposant qu'on lui donne plutôt le nom de « Camping de luxe en intérieur ». La proposition fut refusée bien entendu par les filles et Énora avait alors songé que c'était triste qu'ils ne soient plus dans la même classe pour les prochaines années.

Sa vie sociale heureusement n'allait pas trop en souffrir puisque ses amis étaient dans le même campus, bien que pas dans la même filière. Ils avaient même pris un appartement pour eux trois, devenant colocataires, ce qui leur permettrait de se voir souvent malgré leurs charges de travail respectives. Dorian les avait aidés à déménager leurs affaires à la manière d'un chef de chantier pointilleux. C'était amusant de voir comme son grand-frère désirait la materner au possible, lui prodiguant mille conseils, vérifiant la sécurité des alentours, lui assurant pouvoir venir mettre une raclée à ceux qui lui feraient du mal. Au final, elle avait du le chasser de l'appartement avant qu'il ne propose carrément de changer de fac pour la rejoindre. Elle adorait son frère, certes, mais elle ne s'appelait pas Floranie ! Elle tenait à avoir sa vie tranquille et puis Dorian était très bien dans sa propre université avec son groupe d'amis et ses nombreuses activités et sorties extrascolaires.

L'été passa dans une sorte de surexcitation impatiente pour Énora qui avait déjà prévu quelques sorties, mais surtout un programme pré-rentrée de révision. Tout de même, il fallait qu'elle assure dès le premier jour de la rentrée, avait-elle rétorqué à son père qui pensait que sa petite fille adorée allait vieillir prématurément à force de bosser. Au final, Dorian l'avait balancée dans la piscine pour donner raison au chef de famille et Énora avait fini par alterner entre les sorties en famille, les sorties avec ses amis... et des révisions plus « légères »avant la rentrée. Elle savait qu'elle exagérait un peu mais elle était terriblement nerveuse, puisque, dans son esprit, passer du lycée à l'université était une étape importante et que sa formation était dans un domaine sélectif et compétitif. Énora avait réitéré à elle-même son souhait d'être la meilleure, comptant bien finir dans les premiers de sa promotion.

La première année de licence se passa bien, sa classe était sérieuse et motivée tout comme elle. L'ambiance était compétitive sans être nocive et Énora n'eut pas de difficultés à se faire une place parmi ses camarades. Elle se fit une amie en la personne de Maria Vinilenteur qui finit même par sortir avec Alexandre au cours de leur deuxième année. Comme quoi, rencontrer ses amis à leur appartement avait été une aubaine sentimentale pour Maria. Énora les trouvait mignon et parfois elle se demandait ce que cela ferait lorsqu'elle serait en couple. Dans ces moments-là, ses pensées dérivaient parfois vers son ancien professeur de Langues et Littératures étrangères qui devait avoir fini son remplacement.

Bénédicte qui la surveillait comme une maman poule, au même stade que Dorian, se mit même en tête de la caser avec quelqu'un de son âge pour qu'elle cesse de se languir d'un enseignant qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. Cela alla sans dire que ce fut un échec, la question n'étant pas de trouver quelqu'un d'intéressé par Énora, qui attirait déjà l'attention de la gente masculine, mais de dénicher un homme qui plairait à la fois physiquement, moralement et sentimentalement à la jeune fille et la distrairait de son amour du travail. Bénédicte eut le temps de tomber elle-même amoureuse d'un certain Fabrice et de le séduire sans parvenir à trouver celui de son amie.

Alexandre et Bénédicte craignaient de voir Énora sortir major de sa licence sans que celle-ci n'ait trouvé une seule fois un homme qui pourrait la séduire. Pourtant, quand cela arriva, cela pris tout le monde de court, notamment Énora, ce fut pendant les vacances d'été précédant l'entrée en troisième année de licence, que ses amis et elle passèrent en Australie chez l'oncle de Maria. Énora s'était amourachée d'un "bellâtre blond sachant mieux manier les planches de surf que les bases d'un comportement correct en société" dixit Bénédicte. Si les autres étaient en accord avec cet avis, cela n'empêcha pas le surfeur de séduire Énora et ce fut, le temps d'un été, la première aventure amoureuse de la française.

N'empêche, Énora n'avait visiblement aucun goût en matière d'homme selon Bénédicte et finalement mieux valait l'ancien professeur américain que le beau parleur bien foutu. Boudeuse, Énora avait dit qu'il lui fallait bien expérimenter au moins une fois un amour de vacances, vu qu'elle avait élevé le standing trop haut pour les hommes avec son « ancien professeur américain » et que là, elle satisfaisait son fétichisme des accents et des mâles dominants. Alexandre en avait bien ri et Bénédicte s'était contentée de retourner, désillusionnée, dans les bras de son propre homme.

Le retour avait été un peu maussade car mine de rien elle l'aimait bien son australien, mais Énora avait rapidement repris du poil de la bête, sortant major de sa promotion de licence et se préparant à entamer sa première année de master Droit du travail. Elle aurait pu choisir de le passer en séjour académique à l'étranger mais finalement avait préféré rester sur le territoire français lorsque sa mère avait eu un accident de voiture dont elle s'en était heureusement bien remise. Mais Énora avait eu peur sur le coup et s'était révélée avoir un instinct de maman poule digne de son propre frère. Sa mère avait accueilli la fin de son immobilisation dans le plâtre avec soulagement, car voir ses deux enfants rentrer tous les weekend pour la voir et veiller à ce qu'elle aille bien et se repose, certes c'était adorable, mais un peu envahissant.

Alexandre, Bénédicte et Maria, eux, étaient terriblement amusés de cette famille étrange, entre un papa baba cool et papa poule, une maman gérant sa vie professionnelle et familiale d'une main de maître, un grand frère énergique et protecteur, une grande sœur ambitieuse et sensible et une petite sœur un peu bohème. C'était aussi remarquable de voir que les trois enfants étaient un parfait mélange de leurs parents. Tous les trois avaient les traits et la vive intelligence de la mère, la chevelure châtain ondulée et l'instinct protecteur de leur père. Énora et Dorian avaient les yeux noisette de leur mère et son ambition, là où Floranie avait les yeux gris de leur père et son don artistique pour les arts plastiques.

Aucun doute qu'Énora tenait son caractère indépendant et travailleur de sa mère chef d'entreprise et workaholic modérée qui, même la jambe immobilisée et un bras dans le plâtre, avait trouvé le moyen de reprendre son travail à domicile grâce aux merveilles de la technologie (Webcam, logiciel de reconnaissance vocal, etc..). Ni le père, ni le fils, ni la fille aînée ne purent rien y changer et ce fut même Floranie qui calma le jeu en faisant remarquer que même si leur mère avait été dans le coma, elle aurait trouvé le moyen de travailler et qu'aller contre sa nature ne changerait rien, il fallait juste la tempérer. La vérité sortait de la bouche des enfants - qu'importe que l'enfant en question soit une adolescente - et les choses avaient repris leur cours normal.

Bénéficiant, dans le cadre de son master, du partenariat de son université avec une prestigieuse école de management, afin d'obtenir un diplôme supplémentaire en management, Énora avait eu bien à faire et reporta son projet de partir aux États-Unis pour son stage obligatoire de six mois en deuxième année. Elle avait déjà candidaté pour plusieurs entreprises qui lui avaient répondu favorablement et n'avait plus eu qu'à faire son choix et amorcer les démarches. Bénédicte et son compagnon avaient opté pour des entreprises européennes, au grand désarroi d'Énora qui savait que leur chemin devrait un jour se séparer, rien que déjà dans les domaines professionnels.

Lorsque les amis se l'étaient annoncé à une soirée FriendNight -Non Alexandre, on ne rebaptise pas les soirées pyjamas-, celui-ci avait rouspété d'être lâchement abandonné ainsi. Et il avait fait promettre à Énora de venir passer ses vacances d'été en France pour qu'ils puissent en profiter à trois, surtout qu'il la soupçonnait de vouloir, une fois son diplôme en main, rester sur le territoire américain. Ahhh qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient ces filles avec les américains ! Heureusement que Maria préférait son accent français et son corps d'apollon ! Les filles avaient rigolé largement à cette tirade adorable et fanfaronne, et Maria avait ajouté que son chéri avait oublié que son stage à elle se faisait en Australie. Alexandre avait fait semblant d'agoniser avant de se venger en aspergeant les filles d'huile et de farine... la bataille qui suivit fut mémorable et immortalisée en traître par Dorian avant que chacun aille à la douche puis dormir, les garçons dans la chambre d'ami et les filles dans la chambre d'Énora.

Finalement, le départ en stage était arrivé plus vite que prévu au grand dam d'Alexandre et de Bénédicte. Dorian avait pris un congé pour pouvoir accompagner sa petite sœur et l'aider à s'installer là-bas. Énora avait levé les yeux au ciel, se demandant parfois si elle n'aurait pas du s'insurger contre tant de cocooning mais quand on vivait avec un père et un grand frère à l'instinct aussi redoutable qu'une maman ourse et une ténacité à toute épreuve, on finissait par s'y habituer. Bénédicte n'avait rien à leur envier et ce depuis la maternelle où elle avait décidé qu'Énora devait être sous sa protection. Elle avait exigé un contact par vidéoconférence toutes les semaines et un compte rendu de tout ce qui se passerait dans sa vie. Dorian s'amusa à mettre des photos de la famille et de ses amis à leur demande sur tous les murs de son appartement. Comme si elle allait les oublier ! Franchement ! Elle était tout de même heureuse que son frère soit là pour quelques jours, même si, quand elle serait en stage, il ferait son touriste.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas le soir de discuter avec son frère de ses ressentis sur son immersion au travail, et de sortir avec lui découvrir les alentours.

Son frère l'encouragea à sortir au moins une fois par semaine avec ses nouveaux collègues et lorsqu'il repartit, Énora se retrouva réellement seule pour la première fois de sa vie. Même si elle faisait des visioconférences régulières le dimanche avec sa famille au pays, Alexandre et Bénédicte, elle ne pouvait plus compter sur leurs caractères invasifs et sans gêne pour la détourner de son travail.

Malgré elle, le temps de s'adapter à son nouvel environnement, elle se replia sur le travail qui était l'une des choses qu'elle avait toujours maîtrisée. Certains, avec gentillesse, faisaient en sorte toujours l'inviter à manger avec eux à la pause repas, comme ceux de son service avec qui elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux au fil des semaines. D'autres, faisaient plutôt des paris sur celui qui arriverait à débaucher en premier la petite stagiaire française. La solitude finissait par la dévorer sans même qu'elle ne le réalise vraiment, là où elle s'était habituée à réfréner au contraire les manières intrusives et protectrices de ses proches.

Malgré la qualité et la satisfaction de son travail et l'avancée de son rapport de stage, Énora ressentait une pointe d'insatisfaction dont elle n'arrivait pas à déceler la source. L'attention indésirable de certains de ses collègues n'arrangeait guère la situation. Énora se rendit compte alors qu'elle avait toujours été entourée et poussée par sa famille et ses amis et ce fut naturellement que, malgré ses maigres tentatives, elle oublia vite de tenter d'avoir aussi une vie, en dehors du boulot et de ses vidéoconférences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture. Oui je sais. Pas de Daniel dans ce chapitre, mais dans le suivant vous allez être content(es) !  
> Sinon, que pensez vous du parcours d'Énora ? Et de ses nouveaux amis ? Sa famille ?  
> On a tous quelqu'un de maman poule parmi nos amis, je suppose que pour vous c'est le cas aussi ?  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! XD


	3. Retrouvailles

Daniel Williams se gara dans le petit parking sécurisé à deux pas de son immeuble et sortit son parapluie pour affronter la pluie glacée de ce début de soirée. Il verrouilla sa voiture et entreprit de se dépêcher pour ne pas être trop trempé. La rue était peu éclairée et avec cette pluie, la visibilité était encore pire. Il venait d'arriver à son immeuble quand il remarqua au pied de la petite marche une silhouette repliée sur elle-même.

En s'approchant, Daniel fut des plus surpris en découvrant une jeune femme trempée, dont la longue chevelure châtain, descendant jusqu'au creux de ses reins, collait à un fin chemisier blanc, transparent à cause de la pluie. Sa veste, assortie au pantalon en tissu qu'elle portait, avait été posée sur sa tête dans une vaine tentative de se protéger. Ne sachant quelle réaction avoir, il préféra rester à une certaine distance - après tout, elle pouvait être une psychopathe avec un flingue, qui sait avec tout ce qui se passait dans le monde- et demanda calmement:

— Mademoiselle, vous allez bien?

La jeune femme releva brusquement la tête en repérant une silhouette masculine devant elle et se remit debout d'un mouvement vif, sa veste atterrissant sur le sol au passage. Elle sembla chanceler et instinctivement Daniel s'avança pour la rattraper. Il se retrouva alors face à un visage familier mangé par de magnifiques yeux noisettes rougies par les larmes, un nez tout aussi rouge et des lèvres presque bleues. La jeune femme pâle et visiblement frigorifiée se lécha la lèvre, semblant vouloir dire quelques choses sans y arriver. Son corps fin tremblait contre lui et Daniel se demanda depuis combien de temps elle était coincée sous la pluie. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions qu'une succession d'adorables petits éternuements se fit entendre. Il sourit malgré lui :

\- Bien, allez, suivez-moi, nous allons au moins nous mettre à l'abri dans le hall. Un chat mouillé suffit amplement. Cela serait bête que vous soyez en plus malade.

Sans la relâcher, il la soutint d'une main autour de sa taille fine et voulu l'entrainer à sa suite mais sentit une certaine résistance.

\- C'est votre choix, fit il en comprenant sa méfiance.

Il la relâcha et, souplement, se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il fit le code, puis pénétra le hall éclairé en refermant son parapluie. Comme il s'y attendait la femme le suivit, essuyant son visage ruisselant d'eau, avant de se tourner vers lui tout en frottant ses bras dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le sac en bandoulière mais que la veste avait été oubliée sur le sol à l'extérieur. Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé un taxi? Sa réflexion fut coupée par le rapprochement brusque de la jeune femme qui l'observait avec un petit froncement de sourcils perplexe.  
— Professeur Williams?

L'étonnement dans la voix de son interlocutrice ne fit rien pour calmer la soudaine méfiance qu'il ressentit à l'idée que cette inconnue le connaisse, aussi familier soit son visage et séduisante soit sa personne. Comme si elle s'en était rendue compte, elle poussa un soupir:  
—Je suis désolée. Je... C'est bien vous, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je veux dire, combien de chances de vous recroiser aux États-Unis, et en plus dans cette ville, à cet endroit et... Hum je recommence, pardon. Énora Ferrier, une de vos anciennes élèves au lycée.

Elle avait levé le visage vers lui, guettant avec nervosité le moment où il la reconnaîtrait...ou pas. C'était donc cela cet impression de l'avoir déjà vue et puis l'accent français, songea Daniel. Bien sûr, à présent il s'en souvenait parfaitement, elle avait marqué son esprit après tout, même s'il ne s'attendait pas à la revoir dans ces circonstances. Il l'observa rapidement, notant son visage qui s'était affiné, lui donnant des traits plus adultes, ses longs cils perlés de pluie qui révélaient un regard attentif bien que clairement fatigué. Ses cheveux si longs et librement lâchés faisaient ressortir la pâleur de son visage et de sa chemise qui ne dissimulait guère le soutien-gorge couleur crème en dentelle qu'elle portait. Il vit son visage devenir d'un magnifique rouge alors qu'elle réalisait pour son haut et qu'elle se retournait pour le lui cacher avec un petit cri outré. Il rit, observant la silhouette aux formes gracieuses et au fessier rebondi. Hum... Concentration.

-Je vous reconnais. Mais que me vaut l'honneur de trouver un samedi soir devant le palier de mon immeuble une ancienne étudiante trempée jusqu'aux os?

Le dire lui fit réaliser la gravité de la situation et il fronça à son tour les sourcils d'un air inquiet. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la réaction de colère qui enflamma la jeune femme et illumina ses yeux noisette :

\- La faute à un imbécile aussi envahissant que persistant. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du accepter de le voir! Moi qui voulais mettre les points sur les i, je me retrouve dans une zone inconnue, trempée de la tête aux pieds et avec une batterie à plat. Ah, la prochaine fois, c'est mes talons que je lui enverrai à la figure plutôt que mon poing.

Toute la colère de la jeune femme, qui lui avait permis de comprendre à demi-mots la situation, laissa soudainement place à un profond abattement quand elle se remit à faire ses petits éternuements. Prenant une décision et son instinct protecteur se réveillant enfin, il alla récupérer la veste et entraîna la jeune femme à sa suite dans l'ascenseur en reprenant en français:

—Vous allez me raconter tout ça en vous posant et en vous réchauffant. C'est presque une chance que vous soyez tombée sur moi dans votre situation. Qui sait ce qui pourrait vous arriver dans la rue à cette heure-ci et toute seule.

La jeune femme se laissa faire, visiblement bien trop fatiguée pour protester. Il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements, ôtant ses chaussures et faisant faire de même à son invitée. Refermant sa porte et abandonnant son sac dans un coin, Il dirigea ensuite Énora vers la salle de bain et lui sortit d'épaisses serviettes de bain de ses étagères.

— Je vais voir si j'ai quelque chose de correct pour que vous vous et ensuite vous me raconterez tout. Prenez une douche chaude, cela devrait vous réchauffer.

Énora l'observa sans ciller mais finit par hocher la tête devant son entêtement. Il ressortit de la pièce et elle l'entendit farfouiller puis revenir:

—Bon ce sera beaucoup trop large mais j'étendrai vos vêtements dans la buanderie quand vous aurez fini. Hum, vous pouvez verrouiller la salle de bain pour plus d'intimité.

— Je peux rester habillée comme cela, je suis rarement malade.

\- Non, l'interrompit Daniel d'une voix inflexible, réchauffez-vous, vous avez les lèvres bleues et un air livide à faire peur. Et je suis sûr que les éternuements ne venaient pas d'un bébé chiot que vous auriez adopté juste avant de vous retrouver devant mon immeuble sous la pluie.

Ensuite, il se dirigea vers sa cuisine, préparant un chocolat chaud agrémenté de cannelle pour la jeune femme qui ne devrait pas tarder à sortir de la salle de bain. Il posa le tout dans le salon, sortit quelques plaids et attendit. La jeune femme se racla la gorge pour annoncer son arrivée quelques minutes plus tard, ses joues rougies et ses longs cheveux noués dans une serviette. La voir dans ses vêtements d'homme trop amples pour elle, même s'il avait essayé de prendre ses vêtements les plus petits, le fit sourire. Cela serait mentir que de dire que la vue ne lui plaisait pas, ni l'intimité que la scène dégageait et il se força à se reconcentrer. Décidément ! Il ne savait même pas pourquoi cela lui faisait tant d'effet, il ne faisait que la dépanner et la revigorer un peu avant de la ramener chez elle. Il récupéra les vêtements de la jeune femme, les essora et alla les suspendre à côté du radiateur tout en lui recommandant de s'installer et de ne pas hésiter à boire la boisson qu'il lui avait préparée si cela lui convenait.

Il revient ensuite dans le salon, l'observant, emmitouflée dans une couverture sur son fauteuil, avalant sa boisson par petites gorgées satisfaites. Il alla s'asseoir en face d'elle et lui demanda de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé exactement. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire, visiblement amusée par sa façon de donner des ordres comme si c'était naturel mais étant donné qu'il la dépannait, elle pouvait bien lui répondre. Elle eut un soupir agacé et entreprit de raconter sa soirée :

— Clint est un peu le genre d'homme obstiné qui ne prend pas non comme réponse et il n'arrive pas à se mettre en tête que non c'est non.

—C'est votre ex ?

— Non, même pas. Disons qu'il fait partie du cercle d'amis de mes collègues avec qui j'ai sympathisé et qu'il a commencé à me draguer... Et bon, je ne suis pas vraiment intéressée, mais pour le lui faire comprendre, c'est toute une affaire. Et comme nous fréquentons les mêmes gens, qu'il connait mon numéro, c'est un peu ... dur de l'éviter. Surtout quand la plupart de vos collègues pensent que ce serait bien de vous caser. Personnellement, je préfère la diction « Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné ».

—Je vois, sourit Daniel devant l'agacement de la jeune fille avant de l'inciter à continuer.

— Malgré tout, il a réussi à me convaincre de discuter avec lui dans un lieu public. J'ai accepté pour pouvoir en toute discrétion lui réexpliquer clairement mon avis face à son harcèlement intempestif. Bénédicte m'avait conseillé de le dire clairement devant mes collègues mais... Enfin bon, il est venu me chercher alors que nous nous étions donné rendez-vous au bar restaurant. Déjà, première source d'agacement : je n'aime pas qu'on me mette au pied du mur comme cela. Puis nous avons diné et il ne cessait de me faire du rentre-dedans alors que je tentais de lui expliquer que je ne voulais plus qu'il me tourne autour. Il m'a ignoré pour me faire du pied... Sérieusement ! Cela m'a finalement tellement énervée que je suis partie du restaurant en le laissant en plan.

— Mais alors comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée devant chez moi ?, demanda son ancien professeur d'un air perplexe mais attentif.

— Eh bien, j'attendais un taxi depuis quelques minutes quand il s'est excusé, m'a proposé de me ramener, qu'il ne voulait pas que nous nous quittions en mauvais termes. J'ai accepté finalement - allez savoir pourquoi - mais durant le trajet il a changé d'avis et voulaitme ramener à son appartement pour que nous« discutions calmement sans que je me braque et peut-être vraiment aller au cœur des choses» d'après ses propres mots.

— Ah oui, d'accord, souffla Daniel, atterré par le comportement de cet homme.

— Oui...Alors là, j'ai me suis peut-être un peu énervée. Je lui ai dit de se garer immédiatement avant que je ne perde le peu de patience qu'il me restait. Pour moi, non c'était non, je voulais vraiment qu'il comprenne que je n'étais pas intéressé...Vraiment pas. Pas du tout même. Et cet... imbécile m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave si j'étais encore confuse, que de toutes les manières je sortirai avec lui, maintenant ou un peu plus tard, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Et il a essayé de m'embrasser ! Sérieusement, quel sens du mot « Non » a pu le conduire à croire qu'il pouvait tenter de me tripoter et de me baver dessus ? J'étais tellement en colère...je crois que l'ai giflé ou peut-être griffé, je ne sais même plus. J'ai préféré quitter la voiture de suite et m'en aller. Et ce n'est qu'après que j'ai réalisé que... mon téléphone était à plat... que je ne savais pas où j'étais, puis il s'est mis à pleuvoir. J'ai déambulé presque deux heures sous cette maudite pluie...jusqu'à m'asseoir là où vous m'avez trouvé. Je suis même incapable de dire où se trouve votre immeuble.

— Je vois..., murmura simplement Daniel, incrédule face à cet enchaînement de situations.

— Croyez bien que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi stupide de croire que je pouvais arranger la situation en discutant avec lui. Je veux dire, il était pressant mais pas au point de... de se comporter comme un mufle...Et puis je ne pensais pas que cela allait finir comme cela. Enfin bon, je suis épuisée... Est-ce que je pourrais vous emprunter votre téléphone ? Je vais appeler une amie elle pourra venir me chercher, je pense.

Daniel observa l'épuisement de la jeune femme et annonça avec fermeté mais douceur:

— Je vais vous faire quelque chose à manger le temps que vos vêtements sèchent puis je pourrais vous ramener chez vous. En attendant, reposez-vous. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous n'aimez et auquel vous êtes allergique?

— Non, non, je mange de tout, merci beaucoup, souffla simplement la jeune fille.

Elle était habituée à être entouré de gens en mode « protecteur ON » avec Dorian et Bénédicte et ne se sentit ni l'envie ni la force de résister. Elle était cependant touchée que son fantasme du lycée soit aussi attentionné. Les couvertures étaient douces, la douche et le chocolat chaud l'avaient agréablement réchauffée et là, la fatigue l'enveloppait comme une chape de plomb. Manger devrait la revigorer.

Daniel, lui, s'était dirigé vers la cuisine, se remémorant ce qu'il avait dans son frigo. Il avait des restes, cela devrait suffire. Il entreprit de les réchauffer et de les mettre dans deux assiettes qu'il plaça dans un plateau. En revenant dans le salon, il trouva la jeune femme assoupie, la serviette dans ses cheveux s'était défaite et sa tête penchait dangereusement au-dessus de l'accoudoir. Il eut un sourire attendri, heureux de voir qu'elle avait repris un peu de couleur. Elle rougissait toujours autant en tout cas. C'était d'ailleurs amusant de voir comment, dès qu'elle l'avait reconnu, sa méfiance avait totalement disparu au point qu'elle accepte de monter chez lui, se changer et finalement qu'elle s'endorme comme cela. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit plus prudente, non pas qu'il lui ferait du mal, mais cela devait faire cinq ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et même sans cela, il n'avait été qu'un professeur pour elle.

Il hésita à la réveiller pour la ramener chez elle mais, pour la même raison étrange qui lui avait donné envie de la faire se réchauffer et de la nourrir au lieu de la ramener directement, il eut envie de la laisser se reposer chez lui. Avec douceur, il la souleva prudemment et la conduisit dans la chambre d'ami, la bordant sans qu'elle ne se réveille. Par prudence, il toucha son front et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre malgré les deux heures qu'elle avait passé sous cette pluie glacée. Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides et seraient sans doute emmêlés à son réveil, mais à cela, il n'y pouvait rien. Il retourna dans le salon, récupéra la tasse et la posa dans l'évier de la cuisine. Puis il mangea, fit la vaisselle avant d'aller aussi prendre une bonne douche relaxante et de se coucher dans son propre lit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ces retrouvailles ? Du point de vue de Daniel en plus.


	4. Épilogue

Le lendemain matin, Daniel émergea, réveillé par une agréable odeur de café. En jetant un œil à son réveil, il fut surpris de voir qu'il était 8h du matin et partit, encore ensommeillé, en direction de sa dose de caféine. Si son cerveau tenta vaguement de le prévenir que le café ne se faisait pas tout seul, il fut encore plus surpris de voir une jeune femme, assise sur une petite chaise haute de sa cuisine en train de boire du café, mais ses souvenirs lui revinrent vite. Ses deux mains autour de la tasse de café, vêtue de sa tenue d'hier à présent sèche, bien qu'un peu chiffonnée, et sa chevelure attachée en une longue tresse flattant ses reins, Énora semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Il se dirigea vers la cafetière la faisant sursauter et il eut un petit sourire amusé en la voyant rougir. Le regard qu'elle lui lança avant de retourner à son café lui fit hausser un sourcil quand il réalisa qu'il était torse nu. Il avait l'habitude de ne pas dormir trop vêtu, vu que son appartement était chauffé. Il fit demi-tour, passa par la case brossage de dents, rasage et douche avant de revenir dans la cuisine, habillé pour sortir.

— Est-ce que vous voulez manger quelque chose avant de partir ? Je ne dirais pas non, personnellement, à un bon déjeuner avant de commencer la journée.

— Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps.

— C'est comme vous voulez, je vais me faire un petit truc, vous pouvez en profiter. Surtout que vous n'avez pas vraiment mangé hier soir... Et vous pourriez peut-être me raconter ce que vous avez fait après votre bac ?

Énora et son ancien professeur de lycée finirent tous les deux autour d'un brunch à parler de ce qui s'était passé depuis ces cinq dernières années. Énora se sentit flattée en s'apercevant qu'il se souvenait de son souhait de carrière et rougit quand il la félicita de sa persévérance et de son travail pour en arriver là où elle en était.

Elle apprit au passage que Daniel –puisqu'ils avaient fini par passer au prénom et au tutoiement- avait enseigné dans des lycées et des universités privées avant de revenir aux États-Unis, un an auparavant, à la mort de son père pour soutenir sa mère et ses sœurs mais que là actuellement il allait entrer en poste à la prochaine rentrée scolaire à la MagnetSchool la plus proche. Décidément, ils aimaient l'excellence tous les deux, notamment au niveau des enseignements. Le brunch s'était fini et aucun n'avait eu envie de finir cette journée ensemble aussi vite. Énora profita de la proposition de Daniel, qui avait une marque similaire, pour recharger son téléphone, surprise du nombre d'appels manqués. Ceux-ci provenaient tous de Clint qui visiblement s'en voulait de son comportement mais elle n'y répondit pas.

L'ancien enseignant et la jeune juriste en devenir s'étaient ensuite installés dans le salon, discutant avec passion de voyages, de différences culturelles, de littérature... Ce fut presqu'à regret qu'ils se séparèrent, l'après-midi ayant filé sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en aperçoivent. Ils s'échangèrent leurs numéros et Daniel l'invita à dîner pour un jour de la semaine prochaine, puisqu'il n'avait pas pu lui offrir le repas promis. Cela avait fait sourire Énora qui avait accepté et une fois seule, n'avait pas su retenir sa joie.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle l'avait retrouvé - par hasard, certes - et que le feeling passe aussi bien entre eux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen de séduire son délicieux professeur, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Elle ne se doutait pas un instant que Daniel de son côté, était tout autant charmé et bien décidé à voir où ce début d'amitié pouvait les mener, espérant lui faire voir au-delà de l'ancien professeur et d'un éventuel ami.

Les mois qui suivirent firent merveille sur Énora qui prenait plaisir à son travail et avait avancé la rédaction de son mémoire de stage en toute sérénité. Dans le même temps, ses sorties et ses interactions avec ses collègues avaient augmenté, ceux-ci la trouvant plus détendue, plus agréable, plus épanouie. La rumeur que l'amour faisait des merveilles ne l'avait pas épargnée, et Énora ne trouvait pas nécessaire de cacher qu'elle était éprise de quelqu'un. Et si Clint n'avait visiblement pas compris que toutes ses chances étaient mortes, il avait fini par réaliser qu'il avait un rival qu'il aurait du mal à surpasser.

Daniel était entré de nouveau dans sa vie et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de se perdre de vue. Cette fois-ci, lui et elle étaient en égal, sans relation d'autorité entre eux. Même si Bénédicte avait été incrédule quand elle l'avait appris et qu'elle avait lâché le morceau à leurs amis et à Dorian –qui en avait parlé à sa famille-, ses proches étaient vraiment heureux pour elle. La famille d'Énora acceptait plutôt facilement Daniel, surtout qu'ils en avaient entendu parler depuis le lycée mine de rien. En outre, il rendait Énora heureuse et épanouie et arrivait même à contrebalancer son mode workaholic.

Daniel avait tendance à l'entraîner dans des sorties plus d'une fois par semaine, quand leurs emplois du temps coïncidaient, à des manifestations culturelles ou dans des visites insolites de lieux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il était à la fois un guide cultivé et plein d'humour, un protecteur tendre et un brin autoritaire et un homme séduisant et séducteur. Il n'avait pas hésité à venir la chercher parfois à la fin de ses journées de stage avant leurs sorties, faisant jaser avec plaisir ses collègues avec qui elle s'entendait véritablement mieux. Ce fut naturellement qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, s'étant laissé le temps de se découvrir et de se séduire.

Ses amis et sa famille décidèrent de venir la voir pour les vacances d'été vu que son stage finissait bientôt et qu'Énora avait déjà une proposition d'embauche avant même la confirmation que son année fut validée. La jeune femme était heureuse et blasée concernant sa famille, surtout qu'elle se doutait que ce fût surtout de la curiosité pure et un instinct de protection aguerri qui les amenaient à elle. Elle se concentra plutôt sur le rendu de son dossier et la soutenance qu'elle devait bientôt faire par vidéoconférence avec ses enseignants. Cette période fut un peu plus difficile pour le jeune couple, puisque Daniel fut confronté directement au caractère studieux et exacerbé d'Énora, mais su le gérer avec brio. Celle-ci voulait obtenir rien de moins que les meilleures notes.

Pour Daniel, il semblait que les chiens ne faisaient pas des chats, tout comme le dicton « Telle mère, telle fille » était tout à fait vrai au vu de sa rencontre avec la famille de sa petite amie qui arriva pour les vacances. Daniel en profita pour leur présenter sa propre famille, Dorian s'accoquinant d'ailleurs la petite sœur de l'ancien professeur d'Énora. Les vacances furent aussi familiales que conviviales avant que chacun retourne à sa vie, formant malgré tout une toile connectée au-delà des frontières. Énora en commençant ce nouveau pan de sa vie avec son ancien professeur ne put s'empêcher de penser que finalement certains fantasmes étaient amenés à se réaliser et qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir le sien dans sa vie à présent.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous remercie sincèrement d'avoir lu jusque là et j'espère que vous aimez les fins ouvertes.  
> Thelxinoe, je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu écrire cette histoire pour toi et j'espère que tu l'auras apprécié jusqu'au bout. Encore une fois, merci à Ongi Ei ma merveilleuse correctrice et au collectif NONAME pour ce Secret Santa.  
> Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pendant la publication de mon Secret Santa : Iaol (Guest) , Elie Bluebell, Elizabeth Mary Holmes et la destinataire de cette histoire Thelxinoe.  
> Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année 2015 !
> 
> Petite information:  
> D'après le site Frenchdistrict[point]com, les MagnetSchool sont des « écoles publiques qui proposent des programmes spécifiques ou des curriculum un peu différents et avancés, et dont le niveau est souvent plus élevé et les programmes qualifiés d' « excellents ». Les écoles internationales sont souvent Magnet puisqu'elles proposent un programme double (américain et d'une autre langue). »


End file.
